This invention relates generally to folding tables, and in particular to a folding table base for easily folding and unfolding table legs that latch open.
Tables and chairs are supported by legs that extend from a base. Some table and/or chairs include foldable legs. Folding legs take up less room and facilitate storage of the table or chair when it is not being used. Prior folding tables include a base having two foldable arms extending therefrom. The arms include a pair of legs extending from each of the arms. Each arm is foldable between a horizontal (closed) position and a vertical (open) position. These arms are traditionally locked into a vertical position by folding braces that include two members joined by a pivot point. These braces extend between the bottom of the table and each arm. When the arms are in the vertical position, the braces are straight and form an angle with respect to the bottom of the table. Generally this angle is about 45 degrees. The legs of the table are locked into the vertical position by sliding a collar down over each folding brace such that the two members can not pivot with respect to each other. To close the legs of this prior table, the collar is moved upward so each brace can bend at the pivot point approximately 90 degrees, thus allowing each arm to fold from the vertical position to the horizontal position. These types of folding tables are awkward to fold and unfold and often require more than one person to manipulate. In addition, these prior folding tables are prone to pinching fingers during set-up and take-down. Many prior folding tables are also wobbly, unstable and lack aesthetic appeal.
Therefore, a need exists for a folding table that is sturdy in construction, easy to manipulate and compact when folded to facilitate easy storage.
A folding table base is provided which includes a mounting plate adapted to be secured to the bottom of a table. A hinge plate is hingedly connected to the side of the mounting plate. The hinge plate is adapted to pivot between a first position and a second position. A leg is secured to the hinge plate and extends generally orthogonal thereto. A latching mechanism is secured to the bottom of the table. The latching mechanism includes a latch mounting plate and a pull latch. The pull latch being slidably mounted on the latch mounting plate such that the pull latch is operable between a latched position and an unlatched position. The latching mechanism engages the hinge plate when the pull latch is in the latched position and disengages the hinge plate when the pull latch is in the unlatched position.